Tanren Mines
Tanren Mines is mainly Rock and Ground type. the dungeon has 42 floors with 2 rest points on floor 15 and floor 29. This dungeon introduces the HM Rock Climb. Tanren Mines is a dungeon for levels 50 to 65. It is the only dungeon to have TM Earthquake, Trapinch and Hippopotus. Dungon Parts Scenery Lower Floors The beginning floors have a red colored wall. Water is common and in large quantities. The ground is grey gravel. This begins at floor 1 and ends at floor 10. There is a darkness that begins at floor 7. The rooms are medium in size and the hallways are normal size. TMF6.png|Lower Floors TMF11.png|Mid-Lower Floors TMF15.png|Middle Floors TMF25.png|Mid-Upper Floors TMF29.png|Upper Floors TMF38.png|Final Floors Mid-Lower Floors The scenery is the same as the scenery from the previous floors the only difference is that the walls are grey instead of red. Water is still common but there is a smaller amount. This is from floor 11 to floor 14. Middle Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floors but now the ground is brown. This is from floor 15 to floor 24. The weather Sandstorm is uncommon. Mid-Upper Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floors however the ground changes to a pale sand-like texture. There is also no water around and the weather Sandstorm is common. The rooms are smaller and the hallways have become larger and more complex. This is from floor 25 to floor 28. Upper Floors The scenery is the same as the previous floor however the walls become a brown color. The rooms are small and the hallways are long and even more complex. There is no weather. This is from floor 29 to floor 34. Final Floors There is a large change from the previous floors. The rooms have become large and there is water. The water is common and in large quantities. The hallways are complex and long. This is from floor 35 to floor 42. Pokemon Lower Floors The pokemon that are here are all first or second stage evolutions. They are varied in types and mostly use Area of Effect moves on the player. This is from floor 1 to floor 10. *Ariados *Raticate *Larion *Loudred *Aron *Zubat *Onix *Diglett *Whismur Mid-Lower Floors The pokemon found here are all first and second stage evolutions. The ability Arena Trap is held by both Diglett and Dugtrio. This is from floor 11 to floor 14. *Diglett *Graverler *Nidorino *Raticate *Onix *Golbat *Ariados *Loudred *Dugtrio Middle Floors The pokemon located here are mostly second stage evolutions and because of the Hippowdon and Hippopotus the weather is usually Sandstorm. This is from floor 15 to floor 24. *Arbok *Aggron *Crobat *Loudred *Golbat *Hippopowdon *Hippopotus *Raticate *Larion *Golem *Graverler *Ariados *Dugtrio *Onix *Sandslash *Donphan Mid-Upper Floors The pokemon here are mainly second stage evolutions. The types vary but most are ground type. There are 2 exclusive recruitable pokemon here; Hippopotus and Trapinch. Trapinch can only be found on floor 27 and 28 during dusk or dawn. Because of the Hippowdon and Hippopotus there is Sandstorm on most floors. This is from floor 25 to floor 28. *Arbok *Aggron *Crobat *Loudred *Golbat *Hippowdon *Raticate *Larion *Golem *Graverler *Ariados *Dugtrio *Onix *Sandslash *Donphan *Hippopotus Upper Floors The pokemon know many different types of moves including many different status moves. The pokemon themselves are mostly all final evolutions and the types vary however most are Ground. This is from floor 29 to floor 33. *Sableye *Sandslash *Arbok *Zangoose *Seviper *Larion *Graverler *Golem *Donphan *Crobat *Exploud Final Floors The pokemon that are found here are mostly all final evolutions. The types vary and there are many different moves that the pokemon know. The Steelix have an automatic buff applied to them in HP, DEF and SPCL DEF. This is from floor 34 to floor 42. *Donphan *Exploud *Arbok *Zangoose *Seviper *Golem *Sandslash *Larion *Sableye *Aggron *Steelix Bosses There are two bosses found in Tanren Mines. Nidoking and Nidoqueen Found between floor 28 and floor 29. The two pokemon mistake the player as an enemy and attack. Regirock The bosses drop 2 tiny mushrooms 100% of the time. Found after floor 42. The pokemon attacks the player die to them being an intruder. The boss drops 2 tiny mushrooms 100% of the time. Items This dungeon has the standard items required for exploration including apples and ethers, it also has various tutor items. *Various Orbs *Various Seeds *Apple *Ether *Grimy Food On the Final Floors it is possible to find TM Earthquake in the walls. Final Room Once the dungeon is completed there is a Deluxe Box that is found the list of the possible items are as follows; *Ground Dust *Rock Dust *Dawn Stone *Shiny Stone *Dig *Giga Impact *Earthquake *Stone Edge Rest Points There are two Rest Points in this dungeon. The Quarry.png|The Quarry Dead End.png|Dead End The first one is between floors 14 and 15. this Rest point is called Tanren Mines Quarry. It features a large amount of different warps all leading to a Dead End full of 16 Zubats except one which leads to the correct ending and lets you move on. The location of the correct warp changes every few days. The second one is between floors 28 and 29, or after facing the Nidoking and Nidoqueen. It gives the player HM Rock Climb and has a storage. The objective of this is to get across the map using the newly obtained Rock Climb and going through various warps disguised as quicksand. See '''Videos '''for further explanation. Dungeon Objective This dungeon offers a new HM Rock Climb to use later on in the dungeon. This is the only dungeon that has TM Earthquake and recruitable pokemon; Hippopotus and Trapinch. Trivia *This dungeon was one of the first to featured on the Official PMU Tumblr page *When facing Regirock it talks in Morris Code what it says is; **Intruder/Detected **Exterminate **No/Mercy **One/Moment/Release **Good/Bye *The pokemon Nidoking and Nidoqueen are in the dungeon because they are looking for their fellow miners that are lost inside. **Regirock kills them. Videos Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Tanren